cardinal_quest_2fandomcom-20200215-history
General Tutorials
Adding Infobox Templates to Pages Infoboxes are a space-efficient, orderly way of presenting small tables or lists of attributes. Unfortunately, they can be daunting to use without prior knowledge of their workings. No problem! Let's go over it. Infoboxes are a kind of template-- a piece of code that expects certain input and formats it in a particular way. The first step in creating a new template is to create a page that will host that template's format. All template pages have names in the format "Template:Name" Once you have created a new template page, it's time to create the framework of your template! This is not actually the template itself, it is the "format" of the template-- a page that tells the wiki what to do when you invoke a template of that kind somewhere else. Here is an example of template code: Health Damage Attack Defense Speed Magic Resistance Spells & Abilities A piece of text with < >'s around it is called a tag. All tags come in pairs-- an opening and closing tag. These are used to define the text between them. Example: " " tells the wiki that everything between those two tags is an infobox. Here's a really simple infobox template and explanation: Attack Defense In this infobox template code, we have an tag, telling us that this is an infobox, followed by a tag, which creates the space for name at the top of the infobox, an Alternatively, in visual mode, hit "Insert>Template>and search "Monster" to bring up the infobox, which you can then type the values into using a pop-up. Either way you do it, this will create an infobox on the page the template is added that looks like the one below. Hope this was helpful! Ripping Images How to extract images from screenshots using GIMP to create clean, standardized icons. # Download GIMP from the official website. # Open GIMP, then select "File>Open" and select the screenshot you want to rip from. # Go to "Layers>Transparency and select "Add Alpha Channel." This will make the background of your image transparent instead of white. # Cut out your image. Depending on the background of the screenshot, you may want to use either the rectangular selection tool (for backgrounds with multiple colors) or the color selection tool (when the image you are attempting to rip is set against a background of a single, uniform color.) ## After making a selection using one of these tools, hit "delete" and it should clear that part of the image. # Once the part of the image you want is isolated against a transparent background, go up and select "Image>Autocrop." This will crop the size of the image to closely fit the actual picture you have cut out. # Go to "File>Overwrite" and overwrite your original image with the edited version. Done! Your ripped icon can now be uploaded to the wiki. Image Stitching Creating maps or large composite images using GIMP. -In progress! Displaying Images The "img" syntax can be difficult to understand, especially if you aren't used to using Source Mode. No sweat! It's actually a lot easier to do than it seems at first. -In progress! Linking to Page Subsections Ever wanted to create a link to a specific section of a page, like the "Gear" section of Wizard? Learn how! -In progress!